we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hamlyn "O" Courant
The Hamyln "O" Courant is a Newspaper Office in St. George's Holm. Arthur Hastings used to work there previously as a journalist. It is run by Margaret Oliphant. History The Hamyln "O" Courant was founded before the occupation of Wellington Wells and are rivals of the Department of Archives, Printing & Recycling as their views on journalism differ greatly. When three wellies where accused on burning the registry and hanged, the "O" Courant opposed to the Department labelling them as traitors. During this time the Old Government Printing Office was shut down. After Joy became public, the Hamyln began to fall behind on their work. Writing up on already published articles, such as the "new" Coconut flavoured Joy. On May 16, 1963, The Hamlyn "O" Courant is awarded three Oracle Award plaques for "Outstanding Investiagtion in the Face of Danger", "Investigative Journalism" and "Outstanding Sports Reporting", these plaques can be viewed in the receptionist room. Events of We Happy Few Act One Arthur Hastings goes to the Hamyln "O" Courant to get a press pass in order to get into Haworth Labs. Inside he notices the workers busy with work, though they are complaining about needing coffee, after fixing the coffee machine all the workers stop and grab a cup from the staff kitchen. Once he makes his way upstairs to see Margaret Oliphant, he convinces her to give him his old job back by going to see if the reporter, Gemma Olsen, is alright. After visiting by Gemma's home and escaping the underground tunnels, Margaret agrees to to give him a press pass. If the player comes across the Hamyln "O" Courant after getting the cod liver oil for Sally Boyle he finds it ransacked. Breaking inside he discovers that everyone who was inside of the building is now gone and that Bobbies are investigating the scene, Arthur can enter Margaret's office and find a secret room where Margaret published the "unpleasant" issues. Survival Mode/Sandbox The Hamyln "O" Courant is where the player can find one of the five power cells necessary to escape Wellington Wells, the building will be ransacked like in Act One. If the player enters the secret room in Margaret's office, they'll find the Holy Yam, the taxidermied dog among other items. Workers City Desk * Currer Bell, Nuptials. * Mary Ann Evans, Ladies' Page. * Mary Westmacott, Crime. * Gemma Olsen, Investigative Reporter. * Clive Hamilton, Chronicler. * Charles Dogson, Tea Parties. Copy Desk * Jane Gardiner, Copy Chief. * Thomas Dilworth, Deputy Copy Chief. * James Greenwood, Assistant to Deputy Copy Chief. * John Hart, Assistant Deputy Copy Chief. * Ann Fisher, Deputy to the Deputy Copy Chief. Trivia * The word 'Courant' is an obsolete except in names of newspapers. ** It is also the word describing an animal in the act of running, (a greyhound courant). * Some of the names of the employees is a reference to a real author, usually going by their pseudonyms. ** Currer Bell is a reference to the british novelist and poet, Charlotte Brontë. ** Mary Ann Evans is a reference to the English novelist, poet, journalist, translator and one of the leading writers during the Victorian era of same name. ** Mary Westmacott is a reference to the English crime novelist, Agatha Christie. ** Charles Dogson is possibly a reference to Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, better known as Lewis Carroll. ** Thomas Dilworth is a reference to the English cleric and author of the same name. ** John Hart is a reference to the name of an American thriller novels author of the same name. Gallery CourantReception.png|The reception desk. WorkStation1.png|City Desk. CourantComference.png|Conference Room. WorkStation2.png|Copy Desk. HiddenFridge.png|A hidden fridge on the top floor. MargaretsOffice.png|Margaret's office. SecretCourant.png|The hidden room. Category:Locations